


-1 Degrees

by starryparks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Jaemin takes care of Jisung, Jaesung are neighbours, M/M, Markhyuck is slightly mentioned, Renjun is also mentioned, Snow, Snowfall, Winter, for like two seconds, jaemin is a sweetheart, jisung is shy, shovelling snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryparks/pseuds/starryparks
Summary: Jisung was shovelling the snow in only one or two layers and Jaemin is really concerned.





	-1 Degrees

Jisung woke up to the sound of kids playing outside the snow. He groaned and sat up, before looking out to the windows. It has already started snowing and the snow’s really big this time. Yet it didn’t stop those energetic neighbourhood kids from playing around with the snow, creating little snow angels and throwing snowballs at one another. Looking at those kids makes him miss his childhood, the innocence of those minds and the little worry they contain for their future.

 

Jisung has around three essays due tonight even though it’s winter break and he has barely finished one. He groans at the thought and starts to stretch himself before heading down to the kitchen. There’s no “Good mornings” or the heavenly smell of breakfast today, since his roommates are visiting their families during this time, leaving him alone for these two weeks.

 

He couldn’t go back to his family as he has no money to afford for the flight. His father offered to pay for the flight but he declined. He moved out to be “independent” after all.

 

He took two pieces of bread and just pop them in the toaster. He opened the fridge for milk before realising that he ran out.

 

I guess I’ll do the groceries today.

 

The moment he looked out of the apartment and saw how it’s almost sinking in the deep snow, he almost, almost wants to cancel the thought of going out.

 

He sighed and ate his bread, wondering where his roommate left the shovel.

 

“Guess I’ll shovel the snow before going out then.”

 

~

 

It’s a huge disaster.

 

Jisung almost couldn’t open the main door and opt for climbing out his window instead.

 

Nah, he lives on the second floor. He doesn’t want to risk dying or breaking his bones.

 

“Oh wait, the kitchen!” He jumped to the kitchen and opened the windows. Luckily he’s flexible and lean, he thought as he climbed out of the windows with ease. The cold immediately hit him right after he’s outside. He’s only wearing his hoodie and sweatpants, but again, he’s too lazy to climb back in.

 

He walked to the door and plants his shovel in the snow.

 

“Here goes nothing”

 

He starts to shovel.

 

~

 

Jaemin lives with his roommate Renjun. But he is out for some reason early in the morning. Jaemin begins to cook pancakes and make hot piping cocoa for himself. He loves the snow, he loves how the cold little snowflakes gently caresses his skin and how it melts once it came into contact with his golden tanned skin.

 

However, today’s not the day. He noticed the little kids playing outside and having fun but he does not contain the same amount of energy as those kids. So he sat on the dinning table, eating his pancakes while admiring the outside scenery.

 

He wonders about what he will do for the rest of the day; finish writing that chapter of his book, cooking lunch for himself, doing the laundry etc.

 

He checks the weather and it’s -1 degrees, which is really cold (at least, for him) and he can’t help but wonder how those kids outside are withstanding the weather.

 

After finishing his food he decides to wash the dishes and head upstairs with his hot cocoa. He pulls out his laptop and starts to type, inspirations coming and rushing through his brain. By the time he finished rushing through the chapter, an hour has passed. He grins at the product and decides to proofread it later. He took off his glasses and walks to the window, wiping off the condensation before admiring the snowfall.

 

However, he notices something moving at the corner of his eyes.

 

Oh. It’s his neighbour.

 

He has seen the boy before, he’s seen him carrying the trash and throwing it out, shaking his head right after throwing. Although they’ve met before coincidentally outside, they rarely talk to one another. Maybe a few “Good morning”s and “Have a nice day”s, but that’s all.

 

The boy is currently shovelling the snow out from the doorway, and Jaemin’s really worried for him since he seemed to only be wearing that grey hoodie, sweatpants and slippers at -1 degrees. At this rate, the poor boy’s going to get a really bad frostbite. He noticed how the boy looked really tired and worn out. Right after he realises that he is shivering, he grabs two padded jackets (one for his neighbour and one for himself) and his untouched but somehow hot cocoa before rushing downstairs and heads out.

 

~

 

Jisung is dying.

 

The weather is freezing cold and the amount of snow falling onto his hair isn’t helping. He should have worn more clothes before heading out because it’s darn cold.

 

He can’t even feel his hands and yet he continues to shovel the snow out. He is already halfway done and he can’t just give up like this. He lets out a chatter of breaths. Half of his mind is thinking about giving up while the other half still wants to continue.

 

He noticed a loud bang from the side but is too cold to even bother.

 

This is killing me.

 

He bitterly laughs at the thought, yet he continues the action like a robot. His arms are probably red from the cold and his legs feels numb.

 

He then realise that someone is calling him.

 

Who?

 

He looked up.

 

Oh. It’s his neighbour, Na Jaemin.

 

Jisung has heard his roommates calling his name before, Na Jaemin. The cute and pretty boy next door.

 

His pink hair matches his charming and cute personality. Everytime Jisung sees him, Jaemin will always pull out a charming smile and wave to him, causing the shy boy to wave back timidly before dashing inside. Sometimes as he was throwing out the trash, he looks up and see Jaemin looking back at him, a cup of coffee in his hands. Whenever he notices Jisung looking back, he shows his bright smile again.

 

By now everyone should be back with their families and enjoying christmas.

 

So why is he here?

 

Jaemin jumps over the gate without spilling his cocoa and rushes over to Jisung. The other seemed shocked by his appearance but he doesn't care. He immediately wraps the other in his padded jacket and gives him the hot cocoa before asking why is he out in those clothes in this cold weather.

 

He then realised that the other is practically frozen and cold before leading him back to his own house next door.

 

Jisung didn’t know what was happening until he enters Jaemin’s house. It’s so warm compared to the cold weather outside and he can finally feel his limbs.

 

Jaemin takes the cup of cocoa from his hands (Jisung hasn’t drank it yet, but Jaemin just smiles and put it on the dinning table) before wrapping him in many blankets. Jaemin then takes the cup and puts it in the microwave, heating the drink up.

 

Jisung immediately stops shivering after a while and just snuggle in those warm blankets that smells so much like home, like Jaemin.

 

“Feel better now?” The older asks as he hands him the now warm cup of cocoa and Jisung blows softly on it before the warm chocolatey liquid enters his mouth.

 

Jaemin smiles fondly at the sight and says,“Stay here until the snow stops, it’s really cold outside okay?”

 

“But I still have to shovel and buy groceries and lunch for myself later.” He says.

 

“You know what? You can just stay here. I’ll cook for you today since my roommate will be out the whole day.” Jaemin smiles, “I can help with your shovelling later, it’s best to do it after snow.”

 

Jisung ponders in thought, that doesn’t seem like a bad idea.

 

“I still have essays to do by tonight..” He timidly whispers.

 

“I can let you borrow my computer, if you haven’t started on them that is.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“Why are you doing this for me?”

 

“Do you want me to leave you outside dying from the cold? Nope, I'd rather help you.”

 

“Oh okay I guess..thank you.”

 

“ You’re welcome!” Jaemin grins before pinching the boy’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> note :  
> jaemin brings jisung to his house because jisung’s door is stuck and jaemin has no idea what to do ++ he trusts his house more so


End file.
